Becoming Helga
by Morbicity
Summary: When Big Bob discovers his 15 year old daughter's secret shrine, he is livid. Believing Arnold has corrupted Helga, he sends her away to Alaska to live with her sister. Leaving her love behind, with no time to say goodbye, Helga is beside herself. Yet as the years pass she never forgets her love. He in return has to deal with the pain of finding his heart the very night he lost her
1. Busted

**Busted**

* * *

Fifteen year old Helga G. Pataki quickly made her way up to the attic. She had been having a bad day. She was finding it harder to concentrate at school. Partially because the subject matter held very little interest for her. Who cared about a bunch of dead idiots anyways? She hated History, it was so boring, if it happened in the past why should she care? Yet the main distraction came in the form of the kid with the football shaped head who plagued her thoughts.

She had loved Arnold Shortman since preschool. He was so sincere and kind. Despite the fact that she constantly harrassed and bullied him, she worshipped the very ground he stood upon. She evenhad her own personal shrine dedicated to him. One day she would tell him why she did the things she did. She would tell him how her very existance revolved around him, she lived and breathed for him.

She had once admitted the truth to him. Confessed her undying love at the tender age of nine. But, afterwards, pretended that she had made the whole thing up, caught up in the heat of the moment. Part of her wished she hadn't taken her confession back. She was never really any good with "feelings" rather than face them with courage she hid her feelings with hostility, especially to the one she loved.

She quickened her pace as she reached her destination. She needed to be alone in her special place. The only place in the world she could openly be herself and not hide behind the tough girl facade. The place she could openly talk about the love of her life without the fear of judgement.

Opening the door, she threw her bag onto the floor and stood before the shrine. She released her long golden hair from her pigtails and smiled sweetly at the idol.

"I'm glad to be back, Its been a long day, my love."

"I bet it has sweetheart."

Helga turned, her unibrow raised in absolute horror.

"D..dad? What are you doing up here?"

Big Bob Pataki stood glaring at her. His arms crossed across his chest.

"I decided to clear some crap out of the attic and I found well, I guess the real question is what the HELL are you doing up here?

* * *

Helga watched as her dad paced about in front of her. Miriam was, as usual, unconcious on the sofa. She sat next to her mother as Bob ranted about corruption or something.

"I don't want you around that kid."

Helga suddenly began to pay real attention.

"You can't be serious Bob."

"DON'T YOU BOB ME GIRL! THAT BOY IS BAD STOCK. WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU GET TOGETHER. YOU'D HAVE FREAKY FOOTBALL HEADED KIDS...I'M NOT HAVING CRAZY MUTANTS,NOT IN MY FAMILY LADY!"

"He's not a mutant, what do you even care anyway? You've never given a damn before BOB"

"This would never have happened with Olga." Bob mumbled, clearly irritated

"Got news for ya BOB, I'm not Olga. Just get over it and get the hell outta my face."

It was in that moment, Bob had an idea. While Helga was in Hillwood, she would do everything she could to be around that freak. He had to get her away from Hillwood. Somewhere she'd mellow and he could skip that whole "puberty thing". The girl was a late bloomer and if her hormones were going to be flying around, he wanted her far away from external influences. Quickly, he stormed out of the room and made his way to Helga's bedroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" The teenage girl screamed as she caught him ramming some of her possessions into a duffel bag with fury.

"What the fuck does it look like?" He glared at her, daring her to speak.

"Get out of my room!"

"I will when you're packed girl."

"Packed? What the Fuck Bob?"

"I'm not handling this shit. Hormones flying around... Out of control. That boy is the last straw. That thing upstairs proves he's corrupted you. Makin' you crazy. I'm getting you out of here before you go full blown cuckoo."

"Bob! Dad, you can't be serious."

"I am serious. I need to get you under control. If I can get you out of Hillwood, I can get you away from that kid. You'll grow out of it. Find a worthwhile guy. Someone I can pass the company to, that won't pollute the Pataki name."

"Trust me, Bob, I don't think it could be any more polluted than it is. I'm not going anywhere."

"Wanna bet. "

He finished packing her stuff, dragged her downstairs and forced her into the car.

"Bob You've gone mad. Where the fuck are we going?"

"Alaska. You can stay with your sister. She'll set you right. That'll get you away from that little freak"

"You are joking. I'm not going to Alaska, and Arnold is not a freak"

"Not this time cupcake. you are going whther you like it or not. I've had enough. I'm going to cut all ties between you and whats his face"

"You can't do this! You can't just show up. Don't you think you should ask? You're insane Bob, let me outta this car right now or so help me I'll scream"

"Scream all you want, baby girl, but I aint letting you out of this car.

Bob started the car, locking the automatic doors. Helga stared at the boarding house. Bob wasn't even going to let her say goodbye. He was really doing this, really sending her away from her beloved Arnold. She kicked and screamed, trying to forcethe doors open, but it was in vain. She flopped back onto the seat and watched the boardhouse disappear.

"Goodbye, my love"

* * *

Arnold lay on his bed and pondered about things. At the age of fifteen, there was a lot a boy could ponder about. How serious was his best friend, Gerald about Phoebe? What had Pookie been getting upto whilst he was at school. What was he hoping to acomplish in life? What the hell was the deal with his pants getting tighter whenever Helga was around. A smile crept across his face as he thought about the blonde lanky girl he looked forward to seeing, every day. When she wasn't looking at him, he was looking at her. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with his feelings, but now he was a slave to them

He had never forgotten her confession on the roof of FTI. Even though he had given her an easy "exit" from her declaration of love, he had thought of nothing else. He always knew that she was a good person deep down inside her tough exterior. As he got older he could not help but reflect back to that day. He had known for a long time how she felt about him, but he wasn't ready to dealve too far into his own feelings. But now, he couldn't help but notice the silkiness of her hair, how smooth her skin was, how bright her eyes were. She was on his mind day and night. He even dreamed about her, some of them downright erotic, causing him to wake with damp and sticky sheets. He just couldn't ignore it anymore, he was head over heels, crazy in love with Helga G Pataki.

Suddenly the screetching of car tyres brought him out of his day dreaming. He jumped out of bed and headed to the window. He recognised Big Bob's car. He couldn't help but wonder what the hurry was. Maybe his money was on fire, he mused. He shrugged his shoulders and leapt back onto his bed. Tomorrow, he decided, he'd whisk her into his arms and tell her how he really felt about her; and it was about time too.

"Oh Helga, tomorrow my love. You've waited long enough for me to tell you, tomorrow I will. I'll make you my girl, make you happy. You deserve that."

He hugged his pillow tightly and fell into yet another erotic Helga fuelled dream.

* * *

Having made it to school, Arnold couldn't help but notice how eerie it was. Everyone of his classmates was whispering. He just shrugged his shoulders and headed to Gerald's locker, where everyone usually met up. As usual, they were all there... everyone except Helga. He hoped she wasn't sick, although he would definitely love the idea of fussing over her, of her needing him.

"That's what I saw, He dragged her into the car and drove off. I was watching from my window. When he came back, it was just him. She wasn't in the car or anything." Phoebe stopped talking, realising that Arnold had joined them. He looked at them, unnerved by the silence.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

"Dude, you gotta hear this. Phoebe says Big Bob lost it last night and drove off with Helga."

Phoebe nodded. " I saw it all from my room. Bob was pissed about something."

"What? Are you serious?"

Phoebe wasn't one for making up stories, If she said she saw it, then the chances were that she did. She usually watched Helga's window in case she needed anything.

"When did they get back?"

Phoebe left Gerald's side and squeezed Arnold's shoulder.

"Bob got back at one... Helga... well... she.. she didn't come back."

In that moment his world came crashing down around him. He was supposed to tell her how he felt, he was supposed to take her in his arms kiss away the years and make her his girl. He just couldn't believe what he had heard. He had planned the day out. He'd whisk Helga to the park and bare his soul, she'd rush into his arms and he'd kiss away all those years she had spent with her feelings unrequieted. Ice cold fear gripped him and he couldn't help but whisper his deep dark fear.

"She's gone?"


	2. Alaska

Ok chapter 2 :) I figured Helga coud do with a proper mother figure. I know the first few chapters are a bit short, but I do spend a lot of time at work, hopefully they'll get longer when I'm in less of a rush to commit to paper (figuratively speaking)

 **Alaska**

* * *

It had been a week since Helga arrived in Alaska. She had tried everything she could think of to escape back to Hillwood, yet Olga managed to out wit her every plan. She hated how nice Olga was about her escaping. Bob had put his foot down; and daddys little princess, Olga was making sure Helga stayed in Alaska.

Helga sat cross legged on the chair, glaring at her older sister. Olga was trying to make light of the situation. She had not expected to be woken in the night and have her dad dump Helga on her. His reason had something to do with being a positive influence. All she really understood was that Helga had done something her daddy didn't approve of. But Olga could use this to her advantage. She had struggled to bond with Helga and this could be her best chance to do something about their strained relationship.

Helga looked so small in her baggy t-shirt and jeans. She never really paid attention to her appearence. Olga respected that about her sister, yet she also wondered if Helga really took any pride in herself. Helga was really pretty and if she knew that then maybe she would let people see it. Obviouly not go crazy, but little things to highlight her natural beauty.

"What are YOU staring at?" Helga grumbled sulkily

"Just wondering why Daddy brought you here? I mean, usually he doesn't bother about your outbursts, he usually just let you get on with it." Olga replied, sweetly.

Helga grinned and swifly leapt out of the seat, and began dragging Olga to the door.

"Thanks for everything, you're right. I don't need to be here, I should go back 's been nice seeing you. Just drop me back in Hillwood and I'll get out of your hair."

Olga pulled her arm out of Helga's grip and glared at her baby sister.

"Daddy said you have to stay... so you're staying. Besides you're always welcome here."

Helga screamed in frustration and threw herself across the room, landing, with force onto the sofa.

"Helga, what happened? I can help?

"What can you do?"

"I can listen."

"Sure _that_ will definitelty solve the problem."

"Helga be fair."

"Why do you even care anyway" Helga sniffed.

Olga could see the hurt, her sister wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as she thought. Olga took a seat beside her and took her hand in her own.

"That's what sisters do. Does it have something to do with a boy?"

Helga's glare softened.

"You're not going to let up, are you? Why do you want to know anyway."

Olga shrugged. "You can tell me anything Helga. "

Helga thought about it. Its not as if Olga could really blab to anybody. Plus goody-two-shoes may even feel sorry for her and take her home. It had been a week since she had seen Arnold and it was driving her crazy.

"It might, kinda, sorta do with a boy."

"Give me a minute. I'll be right back."

Helga watched Olga disappear into the kitchen. Maybe she was pretending to care, it's not like anyone in her family gave a damn, but then she reappeared with coffee, cookies and ice cream for both of them. Placing the treats down on the coffee table she took her place beside Helga.

"Daddy found out you had a thing for a boy didn't he?"

"Well yeah, he went completely... wh...how the hell did you know? He told you?"

Olga shook her head, picked up her coffee and smiled at her sister sadly in understanding.

"I was like you once. Head strong, I knew what I wanted and I knew how to get it. When I was about nine-ten I fell in love with a boy in my class. His name was Connor and he was the most beautiful guy in school. He was so sweet and dreamy, his smile could melt ice cream and he was so kind and helpful, it was hard not to fall for him."

Helga smiled at the fond memory of Arnold.

"Yeah, I get that, my guy's the same. he's blonde, green eyes but yeah, I know what you mean."

Helga turned to face her sister, she could see Olga's sad smile and her own disappeared.

"Wha..What happened to him, Connor?"

Olga placed her cup down onto the table and squeezed Helga's hand.

"Daddy found out."

"What? He found out? What did he do?"

"Forbade me from seeing him, sent me to boarding school. I couldn't get away so I threw myself into my studies. Eventually Daddy forgot about Connor and when Mommy had you, they brought me back home. I had become everything they wanted."

"Did you ever see him again?"

Olga shook her head.

"His family had moved. I never found out where. Sometimes I think that's why Daddy brought me home. No Connor to distract me."

Helga picked up her coffee and had a sip.

"So, what's your guy's name?"

"Ar..Arnold, his name is Arnold."

"Oh." Olga squeeked in surprised. " The boy with the cute head, I remember him, he's sweet."

"You forgot smart, kind, lovely, strong, gorgeous..."

Olga chuckled at Helga's enthusiasm.

"I get it, he's dreamy."

"A bit." Helga smiled in amusement "I go crazy around him, he makes me do crazy things."

"How does he feel about you?"

Helga shrugged

"Does he know how you feel?"

She shrugged again.

"Connor never knew. Daddy found my journal and slammed his foot down."

"Yeah well, its not like he found a _shrine_ is it."

Olga smiled in amusement.

"I never kept mine in the house."

"You...you built a shrine?"

"Its not there any more but whenever I'm in Hillwood I stop in the park, where I hid it and think about Connor."

"You still think about him?"

"You never forget your first love, little sister. Sometimes you never move on, sometimes you do. That's life."

"I can't even think about moving on from Arnold."

"Look, stay here for now. Go to school, graduate and when the whole thing blows over, I promise I'll take you back to Hillwood. If you still feel the same for Arnold, I won't stop you from at least trying to make a start with him."

"What about Bob?"

Olga sighed and pushed a stray hair behind Helga's ear.

"I let Daddy control my life, I Can't let him do that to you. If Arnold makes you happy then I don't see what the problem is. But I need you to promise not to try and contact him."

"What? But you said..."

"Daddy will deliberately make life difficult for him and his family. He did it to Connor, that's why he moved. If you want the chance to see him again, then you will wait. You can't contact him"

"But... Can I contact any of my friends?"

Olga thought deeply, she didn't want Helga to suffer more at her Daddy's hands.

"Are you still friends with Phoebe?"

"Well, yeah"

"Have you ever thought about how fun a pen pal could be?"

"I suppose I could write to Phoebe. She's my best friend and it will be nice to keep up with someone."

"Helga, we can make this work. Daddy can't treat you like a kid forever. We'll get school out of the way, college if you want to go. I want to help you do whatever you want to do with your life. I know Mommy and Daddy never really paid attention to you and I want to make up for it."

"But we will go back? To Hillwood?" Helga was hopeful.

"Once you get your education out of the way, and we work out what kind of career you want, we can go back and you can start your life. If you still want Arnold; then you can try and get him and make him a part of it. You are going to struggle being away from him, you are going to miss him, but you can always talk to me. Let me be your sister."

Helga sipped her coffee, for the first time in her life, she saw her sister in a new light. She liked what she saw. Maybe they could really make it work.

* * *

A lot of things had changed since moving to the years flewby Helga had really come to like it there, she even liked her new school. The teachers were far more interesting than the ones she had in Hillwood. Olga really had become a positive influence on Helga. She had never really had a mother figure before. Her sister was suppotive in a way that Miriam never was.

She even encouraged Helga to take a little pride in herself. She had plucked her unibrow, wore a small amount of make-up and even cut her hair. Long gone were her pigtails. She had to admit to herself she was a pretty girl. Her curves filled out, making her body shape similar to Olga's, finally making it possible for Helga to borrow her sister's clothes. Boys for the first time seemed to notice her, she had many admirers but, although she was flattered, none of them compared to Arnold. She even took up baking as a hobby. She liked making sweet things. They gave her a sense of acomplishment, when Olga suggested they open a cake shop together Helga couldn't help but get excited especially as she was finally ready to graduate from high school.

"We could sell anything."

"Think about it, you can be super creative if you want to be."

"Where would we open?"

"Here at first, see how we do. Then maybe we could branch out."

"Open a store in Hillwood?" Helga's big blue eyes brightened

"Possibly, but I wouldn't get too far ahead. We need to see how it goes. Don't forget what I said about Daddy."

"But it will be a possibility?"

Olga smiled "Of course, all being well, I don't see why not."

"What would we call it?"

"Pataki's cakes?"

"Really, you want to trade off Big Bob's name?"

"Well what would you call it?"

"Well...erm.. Patti Cakes?"

"Oh.. I like it. Helga you are so clever."

"I'm not, not really"

"Well yes you are, just because you didn't let anyone see it, it doesn't mean you're not. Next week you Graduate, so I'll file for the permits we need tomorrow and sort out a store ready for when you leave school. This could be really fun. We get to create things together...Cookies, pies..."

"We could do wedding cakes, sweets..."

"Anything you want little sister. Be creative, that's what you're good at."

"Thanks Olga, for... well stepping in as a parent, its not like Bob or Miriam really cared, its nice to well, feel like I'm wanted."

Olga pulled her sister into a loving embrace.

"I'm your sister, that's what we do. Besides with our brains put together we can make one hell of a business. I'm proud of you; and when that guy of yours sees you again, lets just say, he'll be surprised with who you've become. If he doesn't fall for you its his loss but I don't see him being able to resist you"

"I hope so." She smiled into Olga's shoulder.


	3. Dreaming of You

**Dreaming of You**

* * *

Arnold just stared out of his window. All he could think about was Helga. She had just disappeared and he had no idea where she had vanished to. Graduation had come and gone and she had still not returned, yet Arnold refused to give up hope that she would return to him. He had to believe it otherwise he would just give up on everything. That was why he had chosen not to move on. He no longer wanted the pretty little damsel in distress that had once been his type. Helga had always been independant, that was one of the things he had come to love about her. He hoped that she was safe and well. He also hoped that she had not found anyone else. After the many years she had obsessed over him, he hoped that she wouldn't give up on him yet, because he would find her, no matter what; he needed her and he would never give up on her.

Sighing, he pulled a photograph from under his pillow. It was the last photo of the gang taken days before Helga dropped off the map. The gang had grown smaller as most of their friends had moved to other states. This photograph was of the remaining few, aside from Harold, who had been sick that day. Stinky and Rhonda stood at the back, holding their arms in the air. SId lay on the floor in front of everyone, trying (and failing) to look cool. Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and Arnold stood in the centre. Gerald had wrapped his arms around Phoebe, who was still his girl. Helga stood, hair in a ponytail, wearing the plaid shirt she had stolen off Arnold earlier that day. Arnold had wrapped his arm around her. He knew that was what she had been smiling about. He too had been smiling. Helga and he had grown closer as friends, but his feelings had quickly grown for her beyond that. His wide smile had nothing to do with the picture, but everything to do with her. His shirt hanging off her, his arm around her and their beaming smiles. They definitely looked like a couple, like they belonged together and he could not agree more.

He couldn't even remember what they were celebrating. But he did remember that, whatever it was, it was awesome. Helga stealing his shirt and wearing it had made his day. She looked like she was his girl. He had spent days trying figure out a way to tell her that he wanted her too, in every way as much as he knew she had wanted him. Whenever she had hidden herself at elementary school and confessed her love to herself, he had heard her every time. That's why he was always there. He knew she liked him, but had no idea it was love until she had confessed it to him. At first he was creeped out, but by the time they were in junior high and their friendship had strengthened, he found it endearing. When they reached high school he began to pay attention, close attention to Helga G. Pataki.

The way her cheeks flushed whenever she laughed. The way she would deliberately stand close to him. Hell, he missed how crazy she could get when the mood took her. Like the one time she had gotten bored and swapped her mother's jagermeister for regular cough syrup to see if she would notice; and the time Arnold broke his arm so to cheer him up, Helga had organised a sleepover at the boardhouse with the gang, she hadn't even called people. She just showed up at their houses and kidnapped them. When the guys realised what she was doing, she was quickly forgiven. They had spent the whole night watching movies and eating junk food. Once she had grown out of hiding behind the bully facade, she had become an amazing friend. She was crazy in the best ways.

Tears flooded down his face. Could she not write to him? Or even call him? Maybe that was it. Wherever she was, she must be unable to get in touch. The thought that she couldn't tell him where she was or if she was alright hurt him. He missed her so much, the more time that had passed, the stronger his love for her grew and the more it hurt. Time was supposed to heal. However, Arnold's heart was refusing to heal. He had to find her, he needed to bring her back into his life.

He stroked her smiling image and wept with all his heart. Memories were all he had of her now.

"Helga, baby, where are you? I miss you."

* * *

Helga just lay in her bed staring at the photograph of the gang. She missed them all, but especially Arnold. She smiled fondly at the memory. She was lucky that she always had it folded in her pocket, a habit she still had and would probably never grow out of. She reaches over to her bedside table and picks up her cell phone and makes a call that she's been dying to make all day.

" _Hi Helga."_

"Hi Pheebs, Hows things?"

" _Pretty good. How's Alaska?"_

"I'd rather not talk about Alaska, Congrats on Graduation, first in class, that's awesome Pheebes"

 _"So is third. I'm glad you're doing well there."_

"Its the only way to stop myself going mad. How is everyone?"

" _By everyone, you mean Arnold, right?"_

"Well..."

" _He misses you. Since you left, he's just not been himself."_

"You mean since Bob kidnapped me and banished me to Alaska? "

 _"That's another way of putting it. "_

Helga sat up, and put the photograph and sighed sadly.

"How would you describe it Phoebe? He certainly didn't do it for my own good. He was thinking about his precious business and the scandal it would cause if his daughters didn't hook up with guys swimming in money."

 _"I just can't believe that this was all about Arnold. If he knew he'd feel so guilty."_

"That's one of the reasons I told you not to tell anyone. You haven't have you?

 _"Still our secret, nobody knows I'm even talking to you. I'm glad you got a Cell phone, It was getting difficult to hide the letters. I still have them."_

"That's sweet, Pheebes. I miss having you around. Besides me and Arnold are both good friends, I'd be surprised if he didn't miss me."

 _"I miss you too. We all do.I think he wanted to be more than friends, at least that's what Gerald told me."  
_

"I seriously doubt it Pheobe, its a really nice thought, but I can't see any truth in it. I'm not his type, he likes the pretty little princess with the fluttering eyelashes and the... well you remember Lilah."

 _"Helga, things have changed. Arnold likes you, loves you even and I know you love him too. When are you going to be able to be back."_

Laying back down on her bed, she looked up at the ceiling, tears filling her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm trying to make the best of it here, but I hate it. I want to go home but Bob's being an ass. Are you sure that he feels the same? It might just be the friendship he misses."

" _Helga, he hasn't dated since before you left. It's you he wants."_

"That's sweet, he might just be looking for the right girl."

 _"Helga..."_

"Phoeb, please don't. I'm struggling as it is. If I even believe he feels the same it will just get harder. Whatever he feels, he'll probably be over it and be chasing pretty girls in no time."

 _"I doubt it. The way he broke down after you disappeared, it's not something he's just going to get over. Besides, what's wrong in giving yourself something to hope for? Something to come back for?"_

"Because I couldn't bare to be disappointed. Can we talk about something else?" She wiped her eyes on her arm. "Please?" she begged.

" _Well... what do you want to talk about?"_

"I don't know...I mean Olga and I are talking about going into business together. Opening a cake shop."

 _"Mmmm... Cakes. I forgot you'd taken up baking."  
_

"Well, it's something to pass the time. I seem to be good at it so why not. Olga's going to focuss more on presentation and I get to be creative."

 _"So you plan on staying in Alaska?"_ There was real sadness to Phoebe's tone.

"Only at first to see if it works out. But I'm hoping to move back to Hillwood and open a store there. Olga would take care of Alaska and I get to go home. Bob needs to take the stick out of his ass before I can move back. But I hope it works out. I want to go home more than anything."

" _Look Helga, I really need to go, but I can call you tomorow and you can tell me more about your bakery. If you like I can help with some ideas."_

Helga smiled at her friend's offer. "I'd really like that Pheebes. Talk tomorrow."

" _Bye Helga."_

"See ya Pheobe, and thanks."

Putting the phone aside after hanging up. She picked the photograph back up and stroked Arnold's image. They really did look good together but she didn't want to think of the possibility that he felt the same. She couldn't bare the thought of him with a broken heart. Not over her. There was a time she would have given the world to have her love returned, but now, she hoped he would move on. She would always love him and she knew how it felt to be alone in feelings. She didn't want that for him. If he did feel the same then fate had a cruel sense of humour. If fate were a real person she would slug them for all the suffering both she and her love had gone through.

"I'm sorry Football-Head. I really am."

That night, just like most nights since moving to Alaska, Helga G. Pataki cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Pheobe took her own copy of the photograph and placed it against her lamp on her bedside table. She then took one of the letters from the draw opening it, she smiled sadly. It was the first letter Helga had sent since moving. At the time Phoebe struggled to come to terms with the fact that her closest friend was gone. But when they exchanged phone calls and letters over the years, Phoebe couldn't help but notice the change in Helga. Away from the pressures Helga seemed to ditch the tough girl persona and for the first time become the real Helga.

She sighed sadly as she re-read the first letter.

 _"Phoebe,_

 _I really had a hard time planning out this letter. I mean It's really hard to write to your best pal and tell them you can't see them anymore. Bob's gone full blown fruit loops and packed me away to Alaska. It's been a week and I'm going crazy, but apparently I have to stay. I suppose I shouldn't grumble too much, It's the first time I've ever gotten along with Olga, who knew that could happen? Turns out we have more in common than I thought._

 _It's hard to believe that this is over how I feel about Arnold. I mean, you know how I feel about him. I always said I'd rather have him as a friend than lose him from my life altogether, and it happened anyways. It's really important that he doesn't find out I'm reaching out to you. I don't want Bob to make it anymore difficult than it has to be for him. I'm sorry it puts you in the middle of everything but I really need my friend. Have I missed anything? I won't ask if anyone noticed I'm gone because that would be stupid. I'm responsible for pretty much all of the chaos so I think they'll know things have calmed down._

 _Please write back, you have no idea how lonely it is to be ditched away from everything and everything you care about. It would be amazing if we could keep in touch, even though it'll have to be a secret. I hope the weather is good and I hope you are doing well. It's your birthday in a few days so happy birthday. Hopefully this will all blow over soon and I can come home. I've never known a goodbye to be so difficult to put on paper. It should be the simplest thing in the world._

 _I miss you all very much and I hope I get to see you soon._

 _x Helga x"_

"Night Helga." Phoebe muttered softly before turning off her lamp and settling down to sleep.


	4. In Memory

Hey guys, hope you like this. Don't worry, I'm not planning on Arnold working it all out yet. Otherwise this would be a very short story lol. I figure after all that time away Helga would be really conflicted. Also, judging by how "off her head" Miriam was in all of the episodes, it seemed she would be the victim of alcohol poisoning sooner or later.

 **In Memory**

It was raining heavily, which seemed to set the mood perfectly for the sisters. Helga had finally turned twenty-one, Patti-Cakes was a huge success after a year of opening and they were getting off the plane to return to Hillwood. Unfortunately, it would only be a short visit; due to tragic circumstance. Helga checked herself, the short yet shapely black dress revealed more than she wanted, but Olga had insisted she wore it. Judging by how upset her sister was, she was willing to just go with it. She decided to leave her long blonde hair hanging loose, in an attempt to at least cover her back. She glanced over at her sister, who had not stopped crying since hearing the news.

It had been a week since Bob had called to inform them of their mother's passing. Olga was devastated, Helga wasn't really sure how to feel, it wasn't like she ever had a real relationship with Miriam. To be honest, judging by how intimate her relationship was with her "smoothies", Helga definitely saw it coming. The real surprise was when Bob had asked the girls to come back home. Only f or the funeral, but still, Helga was expecting to be trapped in Alaska forever.

It had taken a week to get "Patti-cakes" into order ready for their departure. Olga wanted to close up shop, however, Helga didn't want to leave their assistants and employees without work. Plus it gave her an opportunity to put their new manager to the test. Andrew had been begging for the chance to prove himself to them, and as long as he didn't get into her assistant, Lori's way, she was willing to give him the chance.

Bob was waiting for them at the terminal. He wasn't crying, his eyes were red and puffy, as if there was nothing left. Olga ran to him, her heels making her wobble slightly. Helga was glad that she, herself, had opted for low heels. Judging by her sister's embarrassing run, it was clear she had made the right choice. Bob held tightly to his oldest daughter as she cried into his shoulder.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Hey Olga. It's good to see you. I'm glad you could make it. Both of you"

He looked up at his youngest, it was almost as if he didn't recognise her.

"Helga? That you? Wow girl you grew well."

"Bob." She shrugged. Hell, she didn't know what to say. Olga had already told him she was sorry. It would be far too cheesy to say the same thing. Besides, since Miriam died, how many "sorry's" had her father had to put up with. "We picked a good day for it."

Bob smiled as he let go of Olga and crushed Helga to him in a giant bear hug.

"It's good to see you girl. I know you still hate me for Alaska, that's okay, but I'm glad you came back for your Mom."

"Yeah, me too." She wasn't sure how to feel. This was the man that banished her from her home, from everyone she knew and dumped her on her sister. He flipped out over a stupid, unrequieted crush.

He let go of her and began to study her. Her unibrow was gone. That must have taken some serious plucking on her part. He cringed at the thought. She wasn't as tall as he had expected, she had stopped growing at Olga's height. But she had definitely grown up, and grown into a beauty. Part of him regretted Alaska. The drive back to Hillwood had made him think. But he knew she would have a better chance away from that boy. While he was around she couldn't concentrate on school. He knew she had a thing for the kid, but he thought that it would pass. She never let her feelings get the better of her, so, he figured she would be a safer bet than Olga was with that Connor boy, especially as the kid never felt the same for her. But the years passed and it was getting worse. Suddenly the boy began to show interest. Helga might not have seen it, but Bob did. His fifteen year old daughter was being the subject of this boy's attention. The boy that couldn't go a week without a different girl on his arm was now after his little girl.

He had to get her away from that. Who knows how many hearts he had broken through his teens. Bob had to make sure Helga wasn't going to be one of them. He didn't want to come home and find that boy had "had" his daughter, gotten her pregnant and fucked off into the sunset with another conquest. She deserved better than that.

He wanted her to be successful. He had to admit that his reasoning was probably petty. But he wanted to keep her away from all the distractions andbad decisions a fifteen year old girl might make. He had made the right decision in his book. His girls were finally getting along, Helga had come third in her class and Olga and Helga had their own successful business. He just wished he had let her come home sooner, let his girls say goodbye to their mom.

"So who's coming to the shin dig?"

"whoever turns up. I don't care. All I care about is that her girls will be there. She missed both of you. She really wanted to see you."

He looked at his watch, it was four am. The funeral would be at noon. He grabbed both their bags and led them to the car. He wasn't lying. Since he had taken Helga away, Miriam seemed to be drinking more. Crying for her girls. Maybe that was what killed her. This thought made him feel worse. Their marriage may have been unconventional, with him working all the time and her drinking, but they did love each other in their own weird way.

"If you girls want, we can stop for coffee." He said, hopefully.

He wanted to extend a branch for Helga. Olga had long since forgiven him, but his youngest was more like him. She would be a real challenge.

"What do you think?" Olga smiled sadly "Couldn't hurt."

"I suppose, hell why not." Helga shrugged.

* * *

The coffee was hot at least. Helga smiled as she added a dash of complimentary cinnamon. It had become her favourite addition to the beverage since she had started baking. Taking a sip, the spices warmed her throat, helping her to relax as she sat opposite the man who abandoned her in Alaska.

"I'm really glad you girls found time from work."

"Oh daddy," Olga gushed "We loved Mommy. Of course we would come back."

The coffee shop was quiet, the only people coming in were the early birds. Nobody really noticed the older man and his two daughters seated in a booth at the back of the shop. Bob studied his youngest daughter intently. Olga had warned him that Helga had attracted admirers. He could see why. Her features had softened, the small amount of make up she had on was definitely going to draw attention at the funeral. He'd have to keep an eye on that. Everyone had been invited and he didn't want his wife's funeral becoming a festival for horny idiots trying to get into his little girl's pants.

"Helga, your sister says you have a new recipe list?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Helga put her cup down "You can't really go far in the bakery business if you copy other bakers. We need to stay ahead, Patti-Cakes makes good money, the best way to keep it going is to stay different."

"That's good business." Bob agreed. He beemed proudly, it was clear that Helga had picked up his flair for success.

"Oh yeah. I mean the Alaska store is making good money" Olga smiled as she joined the conversation. "Helga's recipes are a hit. We get special orders all the time, all over the country. We even get out of country orders, wedding cakes and stuff. We make about ten thousand dollars a month, in a bad month."

"That's freakin' awesome girl."

"Yeah, well. Business is booming." Helga shrugged. "We're looking at extending the market. Divorces are pretty popular. Divorce cakes could be the new trend. "

Bob smiled proudly at his daughter. He may have over-reacted by sending her to Alaska, but he was willing to try and make it up to her. She had made the best out of the situation that he had forced her into, he had to give her that. Yet he had also missed out on so much of her life. He had missed her graduate third in her class. He missed both his girls opening their new business. He dropped his gaze back to his coffee as he thought about everything he had missed; and how much Miriam wanted to see her little girl.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me come" Arnold scoffed as he walked into the Pataki household. He hated wearing suits at the best of times. Here they were at the farce of a funeral. Another money show for Big Bob.

"Dude, its called respect." Gerald sighed as he took two of the glasses of wine they were being offered, nodding in thank you.

He turned to Arnold who was now slouching in his suit and forced one of the glasses into his hand. It had taken days to convince Arnold to agree to go to the wake with him. He could understand his pal's hesitance. It had been almost six years since anybody had last seen of heard from Helga. As far as they knew, anything could have happened between her and her father. The last time Arnold had spoken to the man it was to confront him on the whereabouts of his daughter. It had turned into a shouting match and the cops had to be called.

"Just be cool, man. No fists, no screaming, no threats. I get that you miss Helga but now isn't the time. The guy's wife just died, we're here to pay our respects. Go in, shake hands, have a drink in Mrs Pataki's memory and that's it."

Arnold rolled his eyes as Gerald led him further into the house. A lot of people had gathered, not all from Hillwood. He wasn't surprised. Bob had a lot of business since his company started developing cell phones, moving on from beepers. He guessed half of the people here were business associates. Trust Bob Pataki to turn his dead wife into an opportunity. Absent mindedly he shook hands with anyone who offered theirs, stupid people probably thought he was a relative or something.

Suddenly, without warning, he felt a slender arm slide through his own, holding tightly. He gazed at the owner and was instantly filled with rage. Lila stood there, beaming at him. After six years she still hadn't taken the hint that he didn't want her.

"Hey sweetie." She purred as she snuggled herself into his shoulder.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hissed through his teeth.

The pretty brunette began stroking his arm as she lead him to a quiet area by the stairs.

"I wanted to talk about us." She said quietly.

"Lila, there is no us."

"You can't still be hung up on _her._ She's been gone six years, Arnold. It's time you moved on with your life." she smiled seductively "I still remember the last time we were _intimate_ together."

"We were barely fifteen." He shook his head "We were kids then."

"Maybe, but I never forgot you. The way you felt inside me. Forget _her;_ she's gone and she isn't coming back. It hurts, the truth, I know but I can make all your pain go away. We belong together."

Lila let go of his arm and grabbed his face, she forced her tongue into his mouth. Just as quickly he pulled her off him and stepped , her kiss was interrupted as swiftly as it had begun as a beautiful young woman in a short, shapely black dress, pushed between them, almost as if she were crying. Arnold gazed briefly at the curvy blonde who had pushed past them and had made her way outside, he guessed she must be a relative of Miriam Pataki. He turned his attention back to the woman who had just violated him with her tongue.

"GET IT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD, LILA!" he lowered his voice when he realised people were now staring. "I'm not interested in you. I never will be. Get your head out of your ass and get a fucking life. I. Don't. Want. To. Know."

Tears welled in Lila's eyes.

"You know a lot can happen in six years. She'll have moved on. Married and kids. You have nothing, Arnold. You fell in love with a memory."

Arnold went red. Lila could see that she had pushed him too far, so she decided to relent. Turning away from him, she quickly glanced back.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm not going to wait around forever."

He began walking back towards Gerald, who had been watching the scene.

"Just don't bother waiting at all."

Turning on her heel, Lila stormed out of the house. Gerald walked upto him, smirking slyly.

"Dude, you still got it."

"Trust me Gerald, I want nothing to do with her."

"I remember a time when you would have done anything to get into that girl's pants."

"I'm not into that type anymore."

"Will you ever get over Helga dude?"

Arnold glanced back to the garden, where the mysterious blonde woman had disappeared to. He had to admit the woman was stunning enough to draw his attention from the succubus attacking his mouth with her tongue and break their connection. He couldn't help but wonder where he had seen her before, then his mind swiftly returned to the girl who was missing from his life. The girl who should be there, by his side, saying goodbye to her mother.

"I miss her so much." He blinked back his tears, as he turned his attention back to his friend. "I love her, man."

* * *

She couldn't stop the tears. Luckily, it was a funeral, so nobody would notice a bit of crying. Maybe she had built her hopes too high. She felt like a nine-year-old girl again, hiding behind a trash can as Arnold chased the pretty girls. Maybe Phoebe was wrong.

She was going to say hi, snake her arms around his waist, the way she used to. Then Lila came along. The moment Helga saw her kiss him, it was almost as if she could feel her heart physically break from within her.

A small hand grasped her arm, she turned to see a face she hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

"You okay Helga?"

Smiling sadly, she pulled the asian woman into a hug.

"Yeah Pheebs, I'm good."

"I'm sorry about your mom."

Helga wiped her tears onto the back her hand and sniffed.

"It's okay. Me and Miriam never really had a relationship anyway. I think the closest moment we had was her asking me to open her Vodka for her."

"You sure you're okay?I just saw Lila and Arnold."

Shaking her head, Helga smiled sadly.

"It's fine Pheobe. I honestly wasn't sure what to expect when I came back. It's only a visit anyway. In a couple of weeks, Olga and me need to head back to Alaska, before Olga's manager gets murdered by my assistant. Those guys hate each other."

"He's not interested in her. You know that don't you? He hasn't dated anyone since you left Hillwood"

"It still wouldn't be fair. I have to go back to Alaska. I have a business to run, commitments. If he really likes me, like you seem to think he does, it would break his heart when I went home. It wouldn't be fair Pheebs."

She looked up at the doorway, leading into her dad's house. She could see him and Gerald in the doorway. She could tell that he was less than impressed with having his mouth invaded by Lila. She would give anything to feel his lips on hers, to feel their tongues dancing together in passionate bliss and harmony. She sighed sadly.

"He doen't deserve to be hurt like that. He's better off not knowing anything about me being here."

"Helga, what about you? You've been trapped in another state for six years. You were seperated from your friends and everybody who cares for you. You deserve to be happy. You have been in love with Arnold for as long as I can remember; and, it may have taken time but he loves you too. What have you got to lose?"

Helga felt the heavy ache in her chest as she processed her best friend's words. Looking back up at that wonderful football head, tears fell harder from her, now sore, blue eyes. She was still in love with him, but she couldn't bring herself to try and initiate contact only to leave him again.

"I better go."" She whispered as she embraced her best friend tightly. "It's good seeing you Pheobe."

Having realised that Helga needed alone time, she smiled sadly as she hugged her back.

"I'll call you tomorrow, we'll go for a drink or something. We can talk about Patti-Cakes. You were telling me how well you guys were doing the other day, it'd be nice to catch up."

Sniffing softly, Helga chuckled.

"that would be nice, I'd love that."

As they pulled apart, they said their goodbyes, then Helga made her way to Olga, who was talking to some of their aunts. Helga wrapped her arms around her sister as Olga began to weep, causing the relatives to disperse. Olga wept as she thought about their mother. Helga still watching the doorway as Phoebe joined the two guys, wrapping her arms around Gerald. She was torn between her feelings and what she believed to be best for everyone. Closing her eyes, she realised, she had never been so conflicted in her life. When she opened them, she could see the emerald green eyes of the one she loved staring back at her. At first she panicked, believing she had been discovered, but the look of confusion on his face made her sigh in relief.

She had changed a lot since she left, especially in her appearence. He really didn't recognise her; and part of her was glad. She couldn't bear to be the one to break his heart.


	5. Dreams and Conflicts

Hello guys. I know my posts are few and far between, but here we go the next chapter :) I kept changing my mind on what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but I'm pretty happy with this. The dream I admit is tweaked from another of my fics. It just seemed a waste not to use it. **Generic smut warning**

 **Dreams and Conflicts  
**

 _He knew where he was, he had been here before. The dream was always the same but after six years he didn't care. They were all he had left of his love. Here they were forever fifteen. This dream gave him hope. Standing on Mighty Pete, he turned to face her.  
_

 _There she stood, basking in the moonlight, her pale pink dress flowing in the night air. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Her long blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail. Her slender body had a pull on him. He wanted to touch her, to feel his lips on hers. To feel her against him, where she belonged.  
_

 _Her gaze was warm, loving, as she held out her hand. The hand that held the promise of a future. Here she was his, now and forever. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. He gazed lovingly into those beautiful, bright blue eyes. He was desperate to bury himself inside her, to become one with her._

 _Kissing her deeply, passionately, he slowly began the process of removing her dress. It separated from her easily. As the soft material drifted to the floor, he couldn't help but gaze at her naked body in awe. Gently he lifted her, and carried her over to the blanket that held their picnic. Setting her down upon the soft fabric, he quickly removed his clothes._

 _He smiled at her reaction to his erection. She seemed mystified. Slowly he lowered himself over her. Kissing her soft lips, down to her neck, her small but intoxicatingly soft breasts, slowly exploring her body with his tongue. She tasted divine. Travelling further still, he finally reached her sex. Her moans of pleasure motivated him to kiss her most sensitive area. So sweet, wet and ready for him. But he was not done yet. Pushing two of his fingers inside her, his tongue began its assault. He needed to taste her climax, to feel her pulse beneath his adventurous tongue. He did not have to wait long._

 _Her body quivered as his tongue pushed her over the edge. He could taste her warmth, her musky sweetness. He could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers, milking them, Each pulse forcing her wetness against his mouth. Her breathing became laboured as she called out his name.  
_

 _He looked up at her, her eyes glazed and smiling. But he would not let her recover. Once again his tongue began its tour of her body. Working upwards he finally reached her lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a deep, desperate kiss. This was his undoing. He needed her wetness around him. With great determination and need, he pushed his erection deep inside her. She felt wonderful. Better than any of the other girls he had bedded in his past. Helga was different. Behind the tough girl was an amazing woman with a beautiful sensitivity. She never pretended to be somebody she wasn't. Lila and the others were about as real as the toothfairy.  
_

 _She was his. He would never move on from her. They may have had no physical relationship in the waking world, but here, what he had with her was very real. She was the very air he breathed. She was his future and he would walk into that future willingly. He had to find her.  
_

 _Driving himself deeper, and harder he felt the overwhelming guilt of not trying hard enough to find her. Each thrust a desperate attempt to worship her, to claim her. Soon, she began to call his name once again. Her climax stronger this time, squeezing him, milking him. That was his undoing._ _As he poured his seed into her he called for her. Burying his face into her now wet hair. He breathed her in._

 _He slowly pulled himself out of her, rolling to his side, he took her with him. He lifted her face and looked into her beautiful eyes._ _She was everything he wanted. His soul mate  
_

 _"I love you Helga."_

 _Suddenly, her face had changed. The unibrow was gone. Her face was fuller, her body had aged and grown some amazing curves. He gasped as he gazed into the eyes of the mysterious blonde from Miriam Pataki's funeral. Helga's eyes.  
_

 _"I love you too, Football-head.."_

His heart beat erratically as he awoke. Sitting up he wiped his sweaty brow on a shirt that he had by his bed. That was not how the dream was supposed to go. He knew that he couldn't take his mind off of the mysterious blonde. She looked enough like Olga for her to be a relative, but it was impossible for her to be Helga... Wasn't it? Helga would never embrace Olga, never cry where people could see. Yet six years had passed, things could have changed.

His mind was racing as he checked the time

 _5.40 am_

He didn't even bother waiting for his alarm. He pulled himself out of his bed and headed to the shower. He needed to think. As the hot water fell, he stood under it. If it was Helga, really her, then he had to find her. Even to be sure it wasn't her. He had to know. Somewhere in Hillwood could be the answer to all of his prayers. Leaning his back against the tiles, he ran his hands through his unruly hair as the hot water washed away the clamminess on his skin.

"Please" he whispered to himself as hope filled him for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"What are you girls planning to do today?" Bob asked hopefully.

"Oh Daddy, I want to spend some time with you. I can't wait to see what you did with your cell business."

Helga rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm.

"How 'bout you, Helga? Wanna see the wonderous world of cell phones?"

"Sorry Bob." She shrugged her shoulders "I can't"

"C'mon girl. We can trade business ideas. Or we could go for a coffee? Anything you want."

"Yes Helga. Lets spend some time together as a family."

"No, you guys go. I'll be fine on my own."

"Girl, it's too good a day to be cooped up inside."

"I agree, we've been here two days and we haven't been around the neighbourhood yet." Olga smiled "The sun is out, it would be a shame to waste it. We could even..."

"I SAID NO..." Helga stopped herself before she errupted. Taking a breath, she softened her tone. "I'm sorry this isn't the reunion you wanted. I know you want me to smile and be happy we're together. But it's not gonna happen. Be honest with me. If Mom was still alive would you have asked me to come back? Would you have ever brought me home?"

Bob's shoulders sagged. He looked away from her, to Olga.

"That's what I thought. Do what you want, but don't expect me to play along."

Looking up she could see the disappointment on her father's face. She wanted to be there for him, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She was sorry for her mom, but too much time had passed, her wounds were still raw from her broken heart. She stood, sighing and quickly made her way back to her old room.

She could hear the footsteps behind her. Hearing the door slam she turned to face her irritate sister.

"Helga, what was that about?"

"Why do you think?" Muttered Helga "We came here to bury Miriam, not play happy families."

"Daddy is trying, Helga."

Helga sat on her bed and closed her eyes. After a couple of deep breaths she opened them again.

"Olga, it's too late. Some things just can't be fixed once they're broken. I'm one of them."

"Helga, if you hadn't come to me, we would never be as close as we are, we wouldn't have Patti-cakes"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I would still have all my friends. I'd have watched Hillwood change."

Olga sat beside her sister and took her hand.

"Baby sister, we've been through this a million times. You have Pheobe, you have me. "

Helga squeezed her sister's hand.

"Sorry Olga, but it's not enough."

"We can't turn the clock back. We have to make the best of it."

Helga pulled her sneakers on and checked her black jogging pants. Then turning to her sister, she pulled her purple hood over her head.

"I've tried. I've really tried. Look, I'm going for my run. If you want me, I have my cell."

Without another word Helga quicly left her sister, still sitting on her bed, and began her morning jog.

Bob came into the room and sat beside Olga.

"She couldn't wait to get away."

"It's been difficult for her daddy. You have to understand that."

Sighing, big Bob wrapped his arm around her. Tears threatening his eyes.

"She's never going to forgive me, is she?"

* * *

Tina Park was quiet. All the kids were in school so Gerald and Arnold had enough privacy to talk. Arnold filled his best friend in on his dream, obviously skipping the steamy parts. They were for him only. As soon as he revealed his theory that Helga and the mystery blonde were the same person Gerald began to shake his head.

"My man. I remember Helga Pataki and she didn't look like that. I don't think six years can do that much to change someone."

"But it's possible Gerald."

"Are you sure that your dream is trying to show you Helga? Maybe its trying to show you that it's okay to move on."

"I don't think so."

"If that was really Helga, would she be hugging Olga? She hates her sister with a passion."

"It was her Mom's funeral."

"And that beauty was crying, Helga Pataki does not cry."

"She does, we were always too busy to notice it."

"Admit it, you were attracted to that gorgeous ray of sunshine. You want so desperately for her to be Helga so that you don't have to feel guilty for moving on. Your heart is stuck on Helga so your brain is trying to compromise by pasting another girl into your dreams. It wants you to move on. Maybe you should pay attention. You and Helga were fifteen when you last saw each other. Teenage love doesn't work out."

Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"You and Pheobe?"

"A one in a million chance dude."

"Gerald, you're asking me to give up on Helga, could you do that with Pheobe? If you knew she was out there somewhere, could you move on?"

Gerald turned to face a group of smoking teenagers as they passed. If Pheobe had just disappeared into the night, with no word or goodbyes. If the years passed him by, but he knew she could be out there somewhere; couldhe ever give up and move on?

No he couldn't.

"What do you wanna do my man?"

"I need to find that woman, I need to know for sure."

"What happens if it isn't her?"

"Then I get off my ass and actually do something. I've been feeling sorry for myself for too long."

"If it is her?"

Arnold smiled as he once again allowed himself to hope.

"If it is, I'm never letting her go again. I can't. If I have to fight for her I will."

"What if she's married? Kids? I know you my man you would never tear a family apart."

"I need her back in my life. If she's happy I'll leave her be, we'd be friends and that way I'd still know her. If she isn't happy, or if she's single, I'm going to do everything I can to win her. Either way I'm not losing her again."

* * *

She rested against the wall of Slausens. She needed to get away from Bob and her sister. She shouldn't have snapped the way she had but she couldn't help it. She had missed out on so much of her own life. She could have seen her friends graduate, she could have seen her best friend's romance with the tall haired boy develop. She may have even had a shot with Arnold. But time had passed, he had probably moved on. Even if he hadn't, she had changed too much. She wasn't the same Helga, she didn't even recognise herself; so how could she expect him to see the same girl he once knew.

What really irritated her was the fact that she was now expected to just forgive Big-Bob for everything he had done. She couldn't say that he had ruined her life, she had a half share in a business and she was finally getting along with her sister. But he had taken away the things she valued more than anything. He had taken away her friends, her final chance to speak to her mom.

Sighing she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Pheebs."

 _"Hey Helga, you okay?"_

"I could really use a friend right now."

"Where are you?"

"Slausens."

" _I'm at the CoffeeShak. Its where the diner used to be. I'll get you a cinnamon Latte."_

Helga smiled "Thanks Pheebs"

Hanging up, she slipped her phone into her pocket and began the short jog to the CoffeeShak. When she arrived she quickly entered. She needed her best friend. Seeing Pheobe sat at the counter waving, she headed straight to her. Taking a seat, she pulled Pheobe into a hug.

"So, what's wrong?" Pheobe smiled as she let Helga go and pushed the cinnemon latte in front of her.

Helga picked up her cup and inhaled the smell of her favourite drink.

"Phoebe, my hero."

"Helga? C'mon."

Sighing, she placed her cup back on the counter and pulled her hood down.

"Bob and Olga want me to play along and do the family thing. But After everything that's happened I can't."

"You still feel the betrayal."

Helga nodded. "Surely I should be over this by now."

"It's understandable that you still feel the hurt."

"I almost snapped this morning. I put so much work into learning how to control my temper and it was almost for nothing. I've only been here two days and no matter how much I want to be here, I know I have to go back to Alaska. I don't want to get attached to the place again, knowing I have to leave everything behind again."

"Is that why you haven't tried to speak to Arnold?"

Helga picked her cup up and took a huge gulp of her latte. Pheobe took her silence as a yes and continued.

"Helga, he's been in love with you for six years. You owe it to both of you to at least make contact."

"Then what Pheebs? Break my heart again? Break his?"

"You told me that you wanted to open a Patti-cakes here? Why don't you? You and Arnold were dancing around your feelings for each other long before you left Hillwood. He refuses to give up on a future with you; you shouldn't either."

Once again placing her cup on the counter,she took Pheobe's hand in her own and squeezed.

"He deserves more than me Pheobe. He was always the knight in armour. I was never the hero, never the princess."

"You helped save the town from FTi, you went to San Lorenzo with him and helped find his parents. You are every bit the hero Arnold is."

"Can we skip this conversation?"

"But it was getting interesting." A snide voice from behind them butted in.

Helga turned and found herself face to face with a very smug looking Lila.

"Oh Helga, look how well you grew up."

"Lila." Helga responded curtly. "How did you..."

"How did I know you were in town? Olga called me, she was worried about you."

"You gonna report me for a latte?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, not at all. I just literally got off the phone, and you walked in."

"I could have been anyone."

"Olga gave a very good description of what you were wearing. I couldn't help but overhear. I absoloutely adore Patti-cakes, funny how Olga never mentioned you had half ownership."

"Funny that isn't it?" Helga replied flatly.

"Certainly, what's even more funny is that Pheobe still believes you have a chance with Arnold."

"You have no chance Lila." Pheobe hissed. "He is still pissed at that stunt you pulled at the funeral."

"He'll forgive me, that's what he does. He may be pining for you now Helga, but it will pass. He will always want the damsel in distess and that will never be you."

Pheobe could see Helga's hands shake as she tried desperately to hold her composure. Seeing Helga so helpless enraged her.

"Piss off Lila. You are pissed cause Arnold dumped you for Helga. Get over it. That was six years ago."

"That was six and a half Pheobe. He never did anything about it though did he? He waited six months to ask, when he finally got the bottle, Helga left and broke his heart. He's spent six years healing." She turned to helga with malicious glare in her eyes. "Maybe you should go back to Alaska and leave him alone. You love Arnold, so do I. Piss off back home and let him heal."

With that, Lila stormed out of the CoffeeShak, leaving Helga in silent tears. Pheobe stormed out after her, ready for blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? Arnold will never want you. He and Helga belong together and I will fucking kill you before I let you ruin their chance to be together. If he ever found out about this he will hate you more than he does now."

"I can make his problems go away, I can help him forget her."

"Get over yourself Lila, you used to be so sweet, what the fuck happened."

"What happened? HE CHOSE HER! We'd just turned fifteen when I gave him my virginity. A few weeks later, he declares he's in love with _her._ She used to bully him, push him and call him names. Yet he chose her. How cheap do you think that made me feel?"

"Not that cheap at all, seeing as I know three days after you lost your cherry you were in bed with Arnie. I was there when you were comparing them both during that interesting chat you had with Rhonda."

Lila smiled smugly. "So what. Okay he found out, that biased his opinion of me. But I'm not the one lying to him now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Lila grabbed Pheobe's arm roughly, as Helga came out. Helga pushed Lila away from her best friend. But Lila just laughed it off.

"How do you think Arnold and Gerald will feel when they find out that you always knew, Pheobe. You knew Where Helga was, You knew why. You've been in contact for six years. Helga had you, Olga had me. I know everything too. Be careful, maybe your heart will be next to be broken."

With that Lila ran off, laughing. Helga took Pheobe's arm and took her back into the CoffeeShak.

"I hate her." Muttered Pheobe.

"Still," whispered Helga "she's right, Arnold deserves better. I never should have dragged you into this."

"Helga we're best friends. We stand together, no matter what. Don't let that cow get into your head. Lila's the town bike, she's just pissed Arnold won't go for another ride."

Helga couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Helga, please consider staying. I don't care if they find out I knew. I'll admit everything if I have to. I was helping a friend, I'm not ashamed of that."

"I'll think about it Pheebs. That's all I can promise."

"And Arnold? Are you going to try and contact him"

Helga shrugged as she sat and resumed drinking her latte. She wasn't sure what to do about Arnold.


	6. My Sister's Choice

Once again caught up in work and study. But finally got an update up (yay). I passed the first module for my Honours degree so am buzzing. I hope you guys like this chapter. :)

 **My Sister's Choice**

* * *

Lila wasn't surprised when she saw Helga join Phoebe at the CoffeeShak. Indeed Olga had called her, worried at Helga's departure from their father's house. She was, however, surprised at how much the youngest Pataki had changed. There had been time when Lila Sawyer had been the most beautiful girl in town, the belle of Hillwood. Where many a man and boy couldn't walk by her without glancing twice. She had dozens of suitors, even though none were the blonde haired boy that really mattered. But when Helga had walked into the Coffeeshak, Lila was taken aback by how beautiful Helga had become. Never in her widest dreams did she believe that Helga G. Pataki could rival her in beauty.

She had always resented Helga for the way Arnold had broken off their relationship. If it wasn't for the blonde tomboy, Arnold would still belong to her. Now that Helga was back in town, it would only be a matter of time before he and Helga found each other again. He was so badly devastated when she left town that he had become someone else overnight. He had stopped spending time with his friends and gave up completely on dating. It had taken a long time to start warming back up to his friends, however, he was still so damaged from his broken heart that he chose to not move on. Lila had been trying desperately to bring him back to her. Six years was a long time but she had been patient. She knew that it would be a matter of time before he would come back to her; and take her back.

Then Helga G. Pataki came back to Hillwood. If Arnold found out that she had returned then Lila would lose him forever. She couldn't have that. Losing him the first time to _her_ was humiliating enough, she would see Hell freeze over before she allowed it to happen again. That is where her amazing plan would come into effect.

Desperate times called for desperate measures; and these were desperate times. As the brunette picked up her cell phone, she was preparing for the show of a lifetime. If anybody could pull off this wondrous performance, it was her. As she pushed the call button, she gathered all her experience from drama school... and started to cry.

 _"Hello?"_

"Olga, it..it's... Oh my God, Olga it's bad. She... she.."

 _"Lila? Oh my gosh.. Sweetie are you alright? Has something happened? Do you need me to come over?"_

This was it. This was her moment. It was time to pull out all her reserves and get rid of the competition.

"I... I saw Helga.I really hoped she had changed...but... but..." Lila sniffed for effect " She was as horrid as ever. She pu...she pushed me Olga, In public. Everyone saw, I'd never been so humiliated in all my life. I only told her you were worried. She... was... so... mean. The way she spoke to me, it was almost as if I wasn't even I didn't exist. I don't know if seeing me upset her or something.I know we never really got along. We've grown, I thought we could move beyond childish emotion... but...but...""

Lila threw some wails in there for dramatic effect.

The phone went silent. Lila waited with baited breath, smiling at the knowledge that she would forever be the queen of manipulation. Olga would never doubt her word. No matter how much Olga and Helga's relationship had improved, Lila would always be Olga's 'little sister'. She never stood a chance.

 _"Lila,"_ Olga spoke quietly, Lila smiled knowing victory was within her grasp. _"sweetie, I need you to tell me everything."_

* * *

Having Phoebe there in the flesh made all the difference in the world. Phone calls and letters could only do so much to help. Every now and again Phoebe would visit Alaska with her parents, but those visits were few and far between. But here, in Hillwood, where they had spent their childhood, is where that bond was truly special. Even after the encounter with Lila, the fact that Phoebe was there seemed to lift Helga's foulest both young women had finished their coffee, they took a long, well deserved, stroll.

"Is is me, or has Lila gotten bitchier?" Helga mused aloud.

Phoebe shrugged "She always had the bitch within. But, when you left she got worse.I don't think Arnold's feelings for you helped the situation"

Phoebe glanced at her friend, and smiled at the blush that Helga was struggling to keep hidden.

"C'mon Pheebs, you promised."

"I know, I know, no Arnold talk, but you can't keep avoiding the topic forever."

Helga giggled at how persistent her best friend could be. "Maybe not forever, but how about you let me get through today?"

"No promises, Helga. If he comes up, he comes up"

"I'll do my best not to mention _him_ then."

"Liar" Helga chuckled.

"I don't lie, you know that, I just avoid certain truths." Phoebe smiled as she reached for Helga's hand and squeezed gently. "We've all missed you, Helga. Its been far too quiet without you."

"You mean without all the pranks and hi jinx?"

"Like when you threw all of those baby ruth bars into the community pool on seniors day? Or that time you put Arnold's cell number into the beeper emporiums internet dial up connection? That one was hilarious,his cell just wouldn't stop ringing; and those fax noises were driving him insane."

Helga giggled at the memory.

"I miss those days. Alaska was fine once I'd gotten used to it, but it was never 'home'. It was never Hillwood."

Helga looked around, taking in the scenery. The nostalgia was overwhelming.

"I missed my home. My friends, heck I even missed Miriam and it all, it's the normal everyday crap I missed."

Phoebe pulled Helga closer into a hug.

"I understand. I mean Alaska was a huge change for you. I couldn't even imagine what you had to go through."

"Don't worry about it, I'm trying to let it go and get on with life. It;s just hard, y'know, seeing everything I had to leave behind."

"You know what, I think it's time I showed you 'the wall'."

Helga pulled away from Phoebe and studied her suspiciously. Phoebe seemed genuinely sincere. Helga wiped a small tear from her eye as she smiled warmly. Suddenly a great wave of confusion came over her.

" Phoebe what are you talking about? What wall?"

* * *

Arnold sat back on his bed as Gerald paced his floor. They were trying to come up with a plan. They needed to find the mystery blonde to at least to rule out whether she really was Helga or not. However, Arnold was already convinced that it was her. Gerald was just going along for the ride. His pal had been more reclusive since his favourite tomboy disappeared, Gereald was supportive of anything that would bring his old friend back, even if it meant chasing a fantasy.

Arnold still lived at the board house with his family. His Mom and Dad had taken ownership of the building and were now in charge of taking care of the boarders. Phil had lost interest after Pookie died, less than a year sgo. Without the mayhem keeping things interesting, Phil retreated into himself, yet Arnold could imagine himself loving Helga as much and for as long as his grandpa had loved his own wife.

"Any ideas my man?" Gerald was clearly keen to get started.

"Dude, I have no idea. I'd have thought she would have come to us."

"Maybe it wasn't her.."

Arnold gave his friend a look that made him stop talking. Gerald sighed.

"Okay, let's say it WAS do you know she hasn't gone back to wherever? What if she didn't want to see us?"

Arnold stood and walked over to his window. It wasn't possible that she would deliberately avoid her friends. They were all very close that the very thought was inconceivable.

"No, that's not my Helga." He replied, with a small loving smile.

"Dude, quit the goofy face. Besides you never asked her, so how do you know if she was your Helga?"

Arnold walked over to his best friend. He understood that Gerald wanted him to take a big dose of reality, but he wasn't ready for that. Not when he knew that the possibility of holding her, loving her was very real.

"Gerald, she's always been my Helga."

Gerald rolled his eyes at his friend. Arnold could be pretty sappy at times. But he could see where he was coming from. If Phoebe had been torn away from him, he would, probably act the very same way. Phoebe meant the world to him and he...

That was it. But surely his girl wouldn't lie to him about something as huge as that, would she? Of all of them she was the closest friend that Pataki had. Phoebe and Helga were closer than sisters. There was never a secret between them. Those girls had been inseparable.

Arnold noticed Gerald had gone quiet.

"You okay man?"

"Have you noticed," Gerald said evenly."My girl was really upset when Helga disappeared. Then about a couple of weeks later she became almost herself again? No tears, no rants."

"So?"

Gerald looked at Arnold, he could see the look of confusion in his eyes.

"When Helga disappeared, Phoebe wouldn't shut up about her, then one day the theories stopped. The questions, the ideas."

Arnold thought for a moment, then he realised that his pal may have a valid, and very vague point.

"Phoebe?"

"Think about it dude, best friends, as close to each other as we are."

Arnold studied his pal. Gerald was remarkably cool for a guy who suspects his girl of lying to him.

"You're awfully cool about this, if she really was lying I mean."

Gerald smiled.

"Dude, if you asked me to keep everything quiet, I would. Why would I expect my girl to do less? Are you mad?"

"I dunno. I mean if she does know where Helga is, I should be. But we don't know anything. What made Bob flip? where she's been? We don't even know if Phoebe does know anything. We're just speculating. To be honest." Arnold smiled "after six years, I finally have an idea of where to start."

"You better not mistreat my girl. Friend or not, you will taste sidewalk."

Arnold shook his head.

"Total respect, dude, I promise. Phoebe doesn't lie, I know that. Maybe we were just asking the wrong questions. Iff she leads me to Helga, then all is forgiven."

Now they needed to find a way to broach the subject with Phoebe. Arnold couldn't help but jump at the excitement that there really was a possibility he would see the girl of his dreams again.

* * *

If Phoebe had told Helga what to expect, she would never have believed her. But there they stood, in front of the dilapidated ruins of P.S118. It was an eerie feeling standing this close to their childhood. The building hadn't been closed long before she was sent to Alaska, a couple of months maybe. Yet, as Phoebe carefully led her inside the ruins, the eerie became magnificently surreal. Helga's shrine may have freaked Bob out but it was nothing like this.

The walls were covered in pictures, flowers (most long dead), letters and the hallways had stuffed toys all over the floor. Despite the fact that the building was in a state of disrepair, it was wonderfully dry. Even though there was plenty of dust, on most of the trinkets, it was clear that people still came here.

"What the hell happened?" Helga whispered "Who died?"

Phoebe smiled as she led Helga, slowly, down the halls, to the dining she remained silent as they walked. Helga looked at all the mementos and tributes. It was almost like a creepy museum. But each memento had a reoccurring theme. Every photograph contained a much younger version of was then she noticed her own name, constantly repeated on every item, every letter.

"Phoebe, this is creepy. What the hell is this?"

Phoebe stopped and turned to he best friend.

"I don't know if you realise this, Helga, but when you left, you created a huge hole that nobody could fill. Turns out you were far more liked than you thought. I didn't tell you about this because I knew you would want to come back, more than you already did. You missed Hillwood so much and I didn't want to make it worse for you. But you're here now. I've been dying to show you how much you mean to everyone."

Helga looked around, mouth agape. There were messages from old friends, people she had known growing up. This was really all for her.

"Arnold started it." Phoebe said, quietly. "When I told you he was in love with you, I was telling the truth."

Taking Helga's hand once more, she led her to a wall, that seemingly had been walked over to one of the notes stuck to the wall. For some reason this one in particular caught her eye. Reading it, her chest began to feel was from him, from Arnold himself.

" _Helga,_

 _I don't know where you are and it's killing me. For as long as I can remember you have been in my life. Then a couple of months ago ago, I woke up and you were gone._

 _I miss you so much it hurts. I live in the hope that one day you will find your way back to me._ Either that or I find a way to track you down so I can rescue you, like the knights in those cheesy books you pretend not to read.

 _I was going to ask you to be mine, did you know that? I had a stupid, corny speech planned and everything. I as going to declare my love with flowers as I met you for school. You would have hit me and called me a weirdo. I would have pulled you into the longest and deepest kiss, and you would have melted. I have been dreaming of that exact scene since before you left.I need you, Helga. More than I need breath._

 _You are my world and my everything.I hope you know that._

 _'My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

 _My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_

 _The more I have, for both are infinite.' "_

Helga stopped reading, tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

"He quoted Romeo and Juliet for me." She whispered "I thought he hated Shakespeare with a vengeance."

Phoebe giggled. "He does but he loves you. He knows how much you love his works"

"Pheebs, its been six years." Helga said softly as she looked at all the letters stuck to this one wall. The wall reserved for her football head's outpouring of his heart and soul. It was almost as if their roles had been reversed.

"Are you telling me that all this time has passed and you _don't_ still love 'Ice cream'?"

Helga smiled as she turned back to her friend.

"Good point."

It was then that Helga's cell began to ring. She took it out of her pocket.

"One sec, It's Olga. Wonder what she wants."

She pushed to answer.

"Patti the younger"

Phoebe watched the phone call. Helga's demeanour changed quickly.

"Olga, what?... Olga, calm down... Yeah I saw Lila... what do you mean she said...? Olga will you calm down. Look... Olga will you...? No. Absolutely not. You are not dragging me back there, we only just got here... "

Phoebe watched as Helga got more frustrated with her sister. She had to give her credit. Helga held her composure. Far better than she would have done when they were young.

Helga closed her eyes and rubbed her head with her other hand.

"Olga, I get that you like Lila, but she is a manipulative bi... Olga? ... No, I'm not going, not yet. I don't give a rats... you can't make me... don't you dare , you have have no... its my business too you... you know what fuck you."

And with that, Helga hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket. It started to ring again. She pulled it out swiftly and turned it off, then put it back in her pocket.

"Helga, are you okay? What's the matter?"

Helga shook her head.

"Apparently, I maliciously attacked Lila this morning. "

"I hate that fucking bitch." Phoebe hissed "You know what this is about don't you? Its Arnold. She's worried that you'll muscle in on her imaginary boyfriend."

Helga shook her head. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between them?"

"Helga, Arnold can't even stand to be in the same room as her. She's jealous. That's all. Lila Sawyer is a two faced, lying, manipulative slut. She enjoys making people miserable. She's doing this because she knows full well that if Arnold knew you were here, he wouldn't leave your side. She's lost before the game has started"

"Yeah well. Looks like I'm avoiding the family for a while. Olga will never take my word over Lila's. It's been like that since they became 'sisters'. It's nice to know where I come in her world, Pheebs would you mind if.. would you.. Can I...?"

"Helga," Phoebe interrupted, pulling her into another tight hug. "Don't even ask. You don't need to. Of course you can stay with me."


End file.
